


Culloden

by kindkit



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History, truth, and entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culloden

"They don't talk right."

"Pronunciation changes over time, Jamie."

"And I've never seen a Highlander wear his plaid like that."

"I'm sure the filmmakers tried to get the details right. Not everyone's got a time machine, you know."

"But how could people forget so soon?"

"Two hundred years, Jamie." The Doctor sighs. "I did advise you against-"

"Aye, but I never thought such a battle could turn into a . . . a fireside tale. Something folk take pleasure in because it's not real to them."

"I'm sorry."

"I remember men who died there," Jamie says, switching the television off.

**Author's Note:**

> The program Jamie and the Doctor are watching is Peter Watkins's [Culloden](http://pwatkins.mnsi.net/culloden.htm), which aired on the BBC in 1964. I haven't actually seen it and have no idea if it's guilty of the inaccuracies Jamie notes.


End file.
